Bankotsu x OC
by Suzuka-sama
Summary: Bankotsu is the proud leader of the shichinintai. What is the first thing he does after he is revived? Reaaaaally bad at summaries, my teachers think so too -.-'


Bankotsu x Oc

''Where are we going, big brother Bankotsu?"  
Bankotsu didn't react to Jakotsus question. The group of mercenaries had just revived with the help of the jewel shards Naraku gave to their leader, the man called Bankotsu. This group, commonly referred to as shichinintai, consisted of seven members. The leader, Bankotsu, and his comrades Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu and Suikotsu. They loved war and slaughter. They were able to destroy big armies. They offered their services to anyone who paid them enough. Their enemies and their allies alike feared and respected them. No one was able to defeat them. Until one time, they were lured into a trap by a general of their current employer. The glorious Band of Seven were captured and beheaded, and that was the end of them. Or so everyone believed.  
There was a tiny little fact that not many people knew. There was another person the shichinintai respected and considered their comrade. That woman was very close to the black haired leader, who made her acquaintance after the war against a feudal lord.  
While travelling along a path leading to a river, Bankotsu closed his eyes, and memories of her took over his mind.

It was after they collected their payment from the feudal lord they were working for. The men were just laughing and talking about what they would do with the money they earned when they saw smoke rising above the trees. Curious, they decided to take a look. What they found surprised them. The whole town was on fire, its inhabitants dead on the ground. It was quite obvious that they were slaughtered by thin blades. Jakotsu whistled in approvement. " Wow! Not bad. I wonder who did that. Maybe it's a cool guy!", he grinned. Bankotsu laughed. "Well then, why don't we take a look for the person who did this. This should be interesting!"

After walking around for a while, they came to a little cottage that was already burned down. Large chunks of stone were laying around, black with soot. And on one of the stones sat her. Long black hair tied up in a high ponytail, silver eyes holding a slight smirk, as did the mouth of the woman before them. Her clothes were stained with crimson blood, just like the blade fans she held in her hands.

With one glance, Bankotsu knew that she was the one who brought destruction upon the village. And the moment that his eyes met hers was enough to make a decision. He reached out to her and said:  
"Hello there. My name is Bankotsu of the shichinintai. Want to join us?"  
After a short moment of surprise, the womans smirk widened as she took his hand.

Yes, that was how she joined them. The memories just came and went.

Their group drinking sake together.

Taking offers, slaughtering large armies together.

Eating the hunt of the day somewhere in the wilderness.

The woman taking a nap, resting her head on Bankotsus shoulder, both of them sitting under a blooming cherry tree.

The two of them walking along a river.

Their first kiss.

The moments both of them shared together, just the two of them.

And finally, the moment she threw herself in front of him to protect him.  
The way she took her last breath while saying his name for the last time.  
And the lone tear that made its way over his cheek when he realized that she was gone.  
How he killed everybody besides the other six.  
Her grave next to a quiet river, shaded by a giant rock.

"Hey, big brother Bankotsu!"  
Bankotsu opened his eyes to look at Jakotsu. "What?" "When do we arrive at wherever we're going?" Bakotsu glanced around for a moment. When his ears caught the soft sound of flowing water he replied: "Soon."

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached their destination, a river. Their leader looked at the jewel shard in his hand and smiled. He turned to his side and looked at the large rock that obstructed his view. He'd finally get to see her again! Bankotsu took out a set of new clothes out of his bag and walked towards the rock.

The rest of the group had caught on to his motives as soon as they saw the location, so they didn't question their leader and just followed him in silence. They were eager to see her again as well.

Bankotsu stopped in front of the grave and placed the clothes next to it. Then he dug a little hole just above where the body of the buried was supposed to be, took out the jewel shard and let it fall inside the grave. In that instance, a pink glow appeared, filling Bankotsus heart with relief and joy.  
With the glow fading, a hand reached out of the earth. Little by little the body underneath heaved itself outside until the female was free. Bankotsu smiled at her, motioning that they will be waiting on the other side of the rock. And with that, he turned around and walked away to the rest of the group waiting at said place.

After a few minutes of waiting, the woman appeared. She wore the clothes the leader left for her, and it seemed that she took a bath in the river. She stood in front of them much like she did so many years ago, the only difference being the state of her clothes.  
The black-haired man smiled and reached out to her once again.  
"Hello there. Want to join us?"  
And once again, a smirk appeared on her face as she took his hand.  
After a few seconds of just looking into each others eyes, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a tight hug, which the woman returned instantly with a gentle smile.

"I'm back, Bankotsu."  
The male gave her a relieved, overjoyed smile at her words.  
"Welcome back, Suzuka." 


End file.
